


A Kiss Can Make You Feel Better

by HowlinWolf26



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlinWolf26/pseuds/HowlinWolf26
Summary: Every school day is not the same especially when your secret crush is out sick
Relationships: Jake Long/Brad Morton
Kudos: 4





	A Kiss Can Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite all my stories I had on the Fanfiction website and some I never got to finish...

At Millard Fillmore Middle School, a magical teenager named 'Jake Long' was having another moppy day, today marks the third day a certain tall blonde jock named 'Brad Morton' has been out of school due to a minor fever. Of course everyone doesn't seem to notice except the school nerds who are victims to the jock, Jake on the other hand didn't seem so happy but never showed it around anyone even his friends. 

Jake sighed almost disappointedly, he sat outside the school grounds leaning against the gates totally zoned out. That was til a hand touch his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. Jake looked around his surroundings now noticing Spud standing over him and Trixie crouching down beside him whose hand was still on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, dude?" Spud asked, "You seem to be out of this world lately."

"I-Its nothing guys, I'm fine." Jake said, evening to himself he was having a hard time believing that.

"Mhmm. You can fool Spudinski here but you can't fool me Jakie." Trixie said standing fully up crossing her arms together, giving him one of those 'you can't fool me tricks'.

Jake stared at her for a moment and sighed again burying his head in his knees, sometimes he truly hated how well his female best friend can read him like a book so easily.

Trixie facial expression soften almost as in concerned. "Is this about that crush you have on Brad?" Trixie said. She had been suspicious about it but even said anything or called Jake out on it at least til now.

With his face still buried in his lap the dragon teen was blushing hard he was not expecting those words to be said out loud especially from Trixie.

"Whoa! Dude! You have a crush on Br-" Spud started but didn't finish when Jake sprint up putting his hands over Spud loud mouth

"Not so loud Spud..." Jake whispered releasing his hold over his friend mouth. "Alright, yes... I like Brad." Jake said slightly blushing.

"Mind blowing," Spud mind trying to process and look towards Trixie. "And you knew about this woman and didn't tell me." Spud said snapping on Trixie

"Hold on, Spudinski! You not gone talk to mama Trixie like that and secondly, it's not my business to tell people Jake's secret." Trixie said snapping back.

"Okay! Can you guys knock it off already!" Jake shouted silencing his two friends. He lean back against the gates. 

"Sorry dude, but why don't you go visit him and tell him how you feel?" Spud shrugged. "Since no one else would be around it'll get y'all some alone time." 

"Spud that's the most stup-...wait, that just might work." Trixie said a bit surprised the Spud actually had a great idea.

"I-I don't know about this you guys, what if I make a fool of myself or he'll laugh and tell the entire school, or thinks I'm so sort of freak." Jake ramble on about the possibilities of the cons.

Trixie stopped his rambling simply placing her hand on his chest. "At least you told him. That's all that matters right?" She smiled.

Jake took in the moment and stared at her and turn to Spud who was smiling just the same. Jake took a deep breath and soon a small smile tag on his face.

"...Right..." 

\---------------------------

Later that evening Jake took his friends advice and went to visit the sick jock. So there he was standing at  
Morton's front door with a pounding nerve wracking heart beats. He  
struggle to ring the doorbell, his body was trembling.

"C'mon on! I fought magical creatures, Huntsclans and Gramps painful training. So, I can fight this!" Jake thought trying to boost his confidence as he finally rang the doorbell, no going back now.

It took a moment before the door finally out revealing a tall blonde blue eye jock, wearing only a gray t-shirt, blue and white stripe pajama bottoms, barefoot. Brad's hair standing in every directions, his nose bright red.

Brad stared at his unexpected visitor.  
"Long's? What are you doing here? He asked one brow rised up

"H-Hey Brad." Jake managed to say giving a nervous small wave, his heart was at max speed. "I-I just came to see how you feeling."

Brad seem taken back he never expected anyone to make the effort to check in on him or come near him and catch his illness. The jock covered his mouth in his arm releasing a painful sound cough.

"Alright Long's, c'mon on in." Brad spoke clearing his throat and step aside. Jake hesitated briefly before he could've protested he was walking inside. Brad closed the door and lead them into the kitchen, the taller teen open the the refrigerator pulling out a orange juice carton closing the fridge door back. Jake leaned himself against the counter. 

Jake was rethinking this whole thing now, this was a bad idea a very bad idea. He shouldn't have came here he was better off being moppy. The sound of Brad sneeze got his attention as Jake looked up at the jock who was wiping his nose with his finger.

"B-Bless you." Jake spoke.

"Thanks," Brad spoke back. "Y'know I gotta be honest, your the last person I expected to visit of all people." Brad chuckled a bit before taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Well, I know we're not the closest friends Brad, but still, someone had to make sure you was doing alright."

Brad laughed. "Didn't know ya cared that much." He smiled that made Jake face felt like it was on fire. If only he knew how much he truly cares.

"So, how's your fever been?"

"Terrible at first, but it's not as bad just running nose and coughs... Maybe dizziness if I stand up too long." 

"Maybe you should sit down before you fall out," Jake made a gesture towards the living room. "I can't make no promises I won't laugh."

"Haha very funny." Brad mock rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll should able to return to school tomorrow." 

"I'm glad." Jake smiled not realizing he said that out loud, then it hit him, Jakes felt his cheeks blushing. 

"You actually miss having me around?" Brad asked he cough a few more times. Jake wasn't sure but he thought he saw some a hint of a blush and relief in Brad's eyes.

"You could say I kind of did, m-miss you." Jake mutter the last sentence. He avoiding any short of eye contact.

"S-So, y-you really miss me?" Brad asked just out of curiosity he tells himself. 

Jake sighed what felt like the fourth time today, he's cheek was still burning as his clench tightly onto his jacket sleeve.

"Well... yeah, I mean.... i-it's complicated." Jake tried to explain but was failing to fine the right words. 

Brad coughed again, he step closer to smaller teen almost standing over him like a dominant alpha. Jake's honey brown eyes looked up into the Brad's royal blue eyes. 

"Make it uncomplicated." Brad said so simple and so calm. Was he setting Jake into a trap? The dragon teen open his mouth but no words would come out, closing his mouth Jake just stared at the older jock who seem to be waiting for something particular. 

After debating with himself Jake let everything go and finally took action, leaning just a bit forwards Jake grabbed onto the male shoulder, he stood on this tiptoes and pressed his lips to Brad's in a sweet, and to short, kiss. It didn't last long, Jake let go to soon he could have swore he heard the jock whimper. 

"So?" He asked, nervousness clear in his voice. "Understand now?" A little scared of what would come next.

Brad blinked at him a few times, speechless. Before saying;

"Not really," Brad answered, a smirk play on his lip as he cup Jake's chin. "Explain it again, this time longer." Brad didn't give Jake the chance to say a word, theirs lips met again with more passionate then the first, wrapping his arms around Brad's neck. Brad wrapped his arm around Jake's waist pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"I think, I'm started to feel a lot better now." Brad whisper between their lips. 

"I'm glad." Jake whisper back smiling.

\---------------------------

The next day of school it may have seen normal typical day to everyone else but to Jake it was a perfect day  
now that Brad was over his fever and back in school, that's the way Jake likes it.

"You seem to be in better spirit, dude." Spud said watching his asian friend looking less moppy then he did yesterday.

"Yeah..." Jake said most happily sighing, rummaging through his locker.

"Alright, lover-boy, let's go before we're late." Trixie said, she shook her head smiling. 

"I'll catch up with you guys." 

They didn't push any further, the sidekicks grab their things and headed to class leaving the dragon teen to himself.

"Hey!" A voice startled Jake, he turned around coming face to face with Brad.

Jake felt his cheeks getting warmer. "W-What's up Brad?" Jake shyly asked.

Brad silently stared at him and when Jake was gonna say something else the jock cut him off with his lips against Jake's. The kiss was gentle but firm, Jake's mouth was frozen against Brad's until he finally seemed to register what was happening when they finally pulled back.

"I think my fever is coming back," Brad spoke leaning downwards to the small teen ear. "Maybe you should come back over, and take care of me." He whispered just before backing up and started walking to his own class.

Jake stood there what feel like eternally with a bright red blush across his face.

\---------------------------

Two days later, Jake found himself in his bed bundled up surrounded by used tissues with a messy hair day, a nose bright as red and skin complexion drain of color.

"This is all your fault!" Jake argued glaring at the blonde jock sitting on the edge of his bed, who was holding a tray of hot chicken soup

"Nooo." Brad chuckled so innocently.

"Don't deny it!" Jake coughed out. "You're the kissing monster!"

Brad chuckled again taking a spoon full of soup before offering to the sick teen.

"I hate you." Jake said taking the spoon in his mouth. 

"I love you too." Brad said taking the spoon back, then place a small kiss against Jake's chicken flavor lips.


End file.
